


The Blanket Nest

by okayish_essence



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, POV Keith (Voltron), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short One Shot, Stars, fluff nights, just some friendship things, not relationship!!!, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: the unlikely friendship of keith and pidge formed in the early days, and it all started with a blanket nest...
Kudos: 8





	The Blanket Nest

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SOME NOTES  
> \- i dont think that this fic has spoilers, but if it does, correct me  
> \- honeslty the keith/pidge friendship is one of my favorites  
> \- happens around the early seasons(pidge doesnt tell the team that they're a girl, they tell the team that they're non binary so gender neutral pronouns)  
> \- i dont think this is canon divergance, more like it wasnt relevent to the plot so it wasnt mentioned  
> \- if anyone is good at art pls make fan art of this i really wann but i suck at it  
> ok enjoy <3

The hallways were dark like they always were. It was, after all, only about 2 in the morning. Keith made his way wordlessly down the walkway to the kitchen. Hunk had made some delicious food last night that resembled ice cream, and Keith just couldn’t have enough. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Earth’s delicacies, and ice cream was as unique to Earth as you could get.  
Stepping into the kitchen, he was slightly surprised to see the light turned on. Actually, that wasn’t what surprised him. It was the fact that he didn’t see anyone at the ‘cooling container’(as the Alteans called it) or the table, stuffing their face. Pulling out his knife, he slowly walked around the perimeter of the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
Keith was halfway through his sweep of the room when a movement caught his eye. Something small and dark was approaching from his left, his non dominant side. Surely they saw that as a weakness, but they did not know of his training. In no time, the intruder was placed into a headlock, knife against their throat.  
“Woah, dude!” A small voice to match the small intruder echoed in the mostly empty kitchen. Yanking something resembling a hood off of what he assumed to be a head, he paused.  
“Pidge?” Their small fluff of hair was disheveled, and their glasses askew from the confrontation. Quickly, he released the smaller person. “You scared me! What are you doing up?”  
Adjusting their glasses, Pidge tried to shake sleepiness from their eyes. “I couldn’t sleep. What are you doing here, anyway? You typically go to the training deck to spar, not, you know, here.” Keith shrugged.  
“I was hungry for some of Hunk’s ice cream-like dish from last night. Sorry about attacking you, by the way. This whole Voltron thing has me a little on edge.”  
Pidge nodded. “Yes, Hunk certainly makes food fit for the gods.”  
They both remained silent as they moved about the kitchen, filling bowls with food and trying to locate spoon-like utensils. They found them in an obscure drawer located within another drawer. Could Altean designs get any weirder? It was Pidge who had broken the silence first, tentatively and quietly.  
“I, uh, made a blanket nest in the lounge. Do you want to come check it out?”  
Keith nodded. He didn’t really have a clue what a blanket nest was, but it sure sounded cool. Pidge led him to the lounge, where a pile of blankets and pillows awaited them. Flopping down on the pile, they gestured Keith to sit beside them. It was soft and warm. He could get used to this.  
Pidge started to ramble about the constellations while pointing to the map of the stars above them. Keith wasn’t sure exactly when, but sometime the conversation turned to conspiracy theories and old episodes of Buzzfeed Unsolved. He hadn’t realized it before, but he and Pidge had a lot in common. It was nice, pulling an all nighter- talking about cryptids while eating ice cream.  
Soon, it became a weekly thing, meeting in the early hours of the morning to discuss their favorite theories, or anything really that was on their minds. When the space ice cream ran out they turned to space slurpees and then to space brownies. More often than not, they would both fall asleep in the blanket nest, waking just before training the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i have no idea how so many people read this already... but thanks.  
> this idea has been on my mind now, for a while, and now i finally had a platform to post it on! let me know if you want ore keith/pidge friendship things.


End file.
